xiaolin showdown the stranger
by xiaolinshowdownfan
Summary: im new here at fanfiction hope u like the story


**ME: hi my name is Clarine and I'm the main charcter of my story but I have a diffrent name.**

**Jack and Omi comes in**

**Omi: what are you doing**

**Jack: and why aren't we the main charcters.**

**ME: mabe because this is MY story.**

**Omi: she does make a good point **

**Jack: fine but I'm so angry at you**

**ME: Yeah, yeah any way you are my favrotie charcters excepted you Jack**

**Jack:Hey **

**ME: almost forgot lets get on with the story.**

** CHAPTER 1**

**I opened my eyes I was surrouned by a forest "**where am I? who am I? why am I here? Amy thats the only thing I can remember my name Amy"** I thought as I stood up and started to walk "**this must be planet earth but why am here?"** I thought as I forgot the love heart locket that was the size of my hand was on the ground I picked it up and put it in my pocket "**I feel so alone but it feels familiar I wounder why?"** I thought as I kept on walking I needed to get some water to drink so I looked around to see if there was a river.**

** At the Xiaolin Temple**

**Raimundo was practising his soccer and Kimiko was sending a email to her friend and Clay was getting something to eat and Omi was doing his marshall arts(Jack: who cares about them what about me.ME: shut up or you'll wont be in it.Jack: fine) "hey guys" Dojo said with a scroll everyone came over to him "Its the book of lies how ever has it can see if anyone is lying or telling the truth" Dojo said as he closed the scroll "Lets get a move off" Omi said "you mean move on" Raimundo said "that to" Omi said as Dojo grew into his 40 feet size and they all hopped on and flew off.**

** At The Forest**

**I walked around and found a waterfall I sat down and had a cool drink then I stared into the water my golden hair was a mess my blue t-shirt was ripped and so was my black pants "**Oh now what do I do I have nothing to wear wait whats this" **I thought in the water I saw a sappire book I picked it up and held it in my hand "unhand that book you stranger" said a voice it was a little yellow bald boy and a guy with brown hair and wearing a medailon and a girl with black pigtails and another guy with blonde hair wearing a cowboy hat "um...oh this belongs to you" I said standing up so they could get a better look at me the guy with brown hair's mouth dropped al the way to the ground and his heart started racing so did the guy with the cowboy hat and the bald kid but the girl just looked at me "so whats your name gorgeous" said the cowboy "oh my name is Amy" I said "Wow Amy what a pretty name" said the guy with brown hair "anyway my name is Kimiko and this here is Raimundo, Clay and Omi" the girl with the black pigtails said "Hi" I said as I held out the book just before they could grab it a boy with red hair and goggels with black eye liner and wearing gothic clothes grabbed the book from my hands "yes the book of lies are mine" said the gothic boy "who's the guy wearing black eye liner" I whisper to Kimiko "Jack Spicer" Kimiko said "Jack Spicer brepair for a humilating defeat" Omi said "Yeah, yeah Jack Bots attack" Jack said as robots circled around Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay "Stemo Staff" Omi said as the staff turned into a hamer and whacked fife robots "Arrow Sparrow" Kimiko said as she throw some kind of birds that turned into fire balls and blew up seven birds "Big Bang Meterorang" Clay said as he throw a bomerang and blew up nine birds "Sword Of The Nebular" Raimundo said as he spined the sword around and a hurrican came out of it and destroyed the rest of the robots I saw Jack running awzay with the book I ran after him. I quickly tripped over Jack and tried to grab the book but he didn't let go of it the book started to glow "Who ever you are I..." Jack stopped to see a pretty young girl staring at him "Ah who ever you are I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown I wager the Shroud Of Shadows and with what ever you got" he said looking into my blue eyes the others came to see me I reached into my left pocket and pulled out a blue orb "does this count" I said Omi looked in his pocket "hey how did you get the Orb Of Tunabi out of my pocket?" Omi demanded "a girl has a way" I said smiling "ok the game is Tag who ever gets it loses ok lets go Xiaolin Showdown" Jack said as everything started to change.**

**"gong yi tampi" Jack said I had know idea what he just said "it means go" Raimundo said "oh thanks" I said. Jack ran up to me I was going to punch him untill "Shroud Of Shadows" Jack said as he vanished in frount of my eyes "**Where is he?" **I thought sand got into my eyes "Ahhh" I cried as I tripped over I tried to open my eyes but the sand was stingging my eyes I had to keep them shut I stood back up I saw footsteps but they were only in black and white it was him "**how can I see with my eyes shut I guess I have to figure it out when this fight is over"** I thought. Jack was about to tag me when I ducked and moved out of his way I heard the others cheering I smiled Jack ran straght for me I jumped high up into the air and landed behind Jack "Orb Of Tunabi Ice" I said as his hole body was frozen except for his head I went over to Jack and tapped his head "tag your it"I said as everything was back to normal I rubbed my eyes I could see again the other ran up to me "wow how did you know when Jack was just about to tag you" Omi said in amazed before I could answer him Jack interuppted "we will meet again who ever you are" Jack said as he flew off "nice work guys now lets go" said a voice below I looked down it was a real dragon I neld down "wow a real dragon" I said Dojo smiled "my name is Dojo" Dojo said hoding out his hand "Amy" I said as we shoke hands Dojo grew 40 feet tall everyone hopped on except for me "Well are you coming?" Raimundo said I nodded and hopped on and we flew off.**

** Back At The Temple **

**We landed on the ground "wow" I said looking at the temple "Is this where you live?" I said "Yeah" Kimiko said as we walked to the temple door "Well I see you have the sheng gon wu" said a old man "hello Master Fung" Omi said "this must be one of your friends" said the old man I walked to the man "allow me to interoduce myself my name is Master Fung" the old man said "my name is Amy" I said bowing "well Amy would you like someone to show you around the temple?" he said "sure" I said "let me show you around" said Omi, Raimundo and Clay "um Kimiko how would you like to show Amy around" Master Fung said Kimiko nodded and we started to walk. After Kimiko showed me around it was time for dinner we all sat at the table "Amy where did you come from?" Clay said "ah...um...I don't know" I said "what do you mean you don't know?" Kimiko said "well the truth is I don't know who I am or where I came from I don't even know who my parents are" I said sadly "so your kind of a orphan" Raimundo said I slowly nodded "don't worry I'm an orphan too" Omi said as he put his small hand on my sholder "the only thing that reminds me of my past is this locket" I said holding out the locket "wow is it rwal gold?" Dojo said you nodded "the only thing close to me" I said sadly then Master Fung walked in and saw the locket he looked at it like he saw it before. "I guess its time fo bed" Master Fung said "Clay would you like to show Amy to her bed?" Clay nodded as we walked from the kitchen into some bedrooms Clay pointed at which bed I was sleeping in I thanked Clay and hopped into bed. I looked at the locket "**I guess I will find a way to remember what happened tomorrow but right now I want to get some rest"** I thought as I put the locket down on the ground and went to sleep.**

* * *

**ME: hope you liked it.**

**Jack: I thought it was crap.**

**I start to bash up Jack.**

**Omi: thats gotta hurt.**

**ME: now I hope you like the story.**

**Jack strugeld to get up**

**Jack: ok it isn't that bad.**

**I give him an evil glare**

**EVERYONE: plz R&R**


End file.
